When Demons and Devils come out to play
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: This story is based on a rpole play I and a friend did , its been a year in the making , long story short Bakura and Mariku bored and looking for fun , and what better fun than you demolish and turn a church into a house of sins *Story s much better than the summery**


Two figures fled into the night, ducking behind two car's, three, two, one, BOOM, the near by gas station went up in flames and exploded, as fire engines and cops fell into the small corner street the two figures slipped two figures were Demon and Soul, the two were young however they were experienced killer's. "Hnn Soulie what would you do with out me" She purred as she took his arm and put it around her shoulder, she blinked as she watched a mother walk by with her baby carriage. A large smirk curved around Demon's lips "Hey Soulie you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked as she looked up at the white haired Devil.

The male looked towards the mother and baby then looked at the Demoness who had nestled herself under his arm a smirk begun to grow on his lips "Baby Badminton?". "Baby Badminton"She repeated as she slinked out from under his arm and hid within the dark as she walked towards the mother staying within the darkness, Demon ran her tongue over her fangs as she rushed as the woman turned hearing a noise. The mother didn't have much time to make any noises as Demon's claws slashed at her face and kicked the older woman to the side of the looked around the ally before grabbing a rusted pipe, yanking and twisting the old metal, it broke off as cockroaches and water gushed out, giving the pipe a swing Soul grinned "I'm ready"

He spoke bringing the pipe back like a professional baseball player. Demon grinned as she reached into the carriage and picked the infant up by the front of it pajamas "Okay here it comes" She spoke as she brought the crying infant back and threw it as hard as she could towards the other, he grinned darkly a he swung and hit the child hearing it's bones crack against the metal pie and go flying he watched as it landed at lest two streets over hearing a water flops , the things body having split when hitting the ground, placing the pipe against his shoulder he looked p hearing a large amount of people scream. The white Devil smirked as he walked to Demon and wrapped his free am around her shoulder

"We need to play that game more often".Demon chuckled as she held his hand lacing her finger;s with his "We should there are plenty of bitches popping kids out every day " She spoke before thinking "Ew their pussies must be huge and distorted" She laughed before giving a shudder "Ewwww", Soul tried hard not to picture it.. he really did "Don;t talk about that disgusting shit" He spoke before hanging his tongue out in disgust as he entered their apartment Demon smirked "Just think about mine baby nice sweet warm and tight" She purred and stuck her tongue out at him he smirked as he walked in and sat in front of hi beloved plasma television "Now don't get cocky it;s just a pussy".Demon chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips "Well i know something you don;t know~" she sang out "like what he asked as he watched Demon place a can of booze in front of him, which he gladly took and snapped open and drank some in "Well with the type of demonic creature I am, every six months my bloody cleans it self and refreshes itself

, meaning I'm like new everything is like new, even the virginity would repaired it's self" She grinned and laughed as Soul spat out the booze that was i his mouth, coughing slightly "what?..seriously?" he asked looking her up and down "Yes seriously and your butt will clean up that mess" she spoke as she headed to the kitchen "That's nice " He spoke watching her leave for the white Devil grinned as he got up and made his way to Demon's room beginning to go threw her things, it had to be here some were, what he was looking for were what she called her 'fun pills'. He looked everywhere except on place, her underwear drawer "..Seriously..?" He spoke as he opened the draw and searched threw all the lace soon however he found her little black bag grinning Bakura opened and took out two small pills , closing it back up he stuffed it into her drawer. looking around the room he opened the window he would need a distraction in order to get her out of the kitchen, but what.. the lamp on her nightstand caught his attention, standing still for a second before slowly pushing the thing off the table it cracking all over the floor.

"Oops" He snickered and got out of her room quick of course shutting the door. Soul made his way back to the kitchen "Hey i think the wind knocked something over in your room" He lazily rose his hand and pointed behind himself with his thumb, Demon arched her brow "I left the window open?" She spoke drying her hands and heading towards her white Devil took this moment to strike and added the pills to the drink she had. It bubbled for a few minutes before settling down as Demon came back into the room "Was just lamp, I'll have to get a new one soon any way". Demon spoke as she took a seat and grabbed her booze taking a few good long drinks of it and gave a pleased sigh once the bottle left her lips. That's when she arched her brow "Soulie? are you up to something? usually you'd either be watching the television in the living room or jerking off in your room "She spoke her lavender eye's focused on the white Devil"It's my bloody apartment to I can stand here if I want to" He muttered shaking his booze a little watching it, Demon rolled her eye's and chuckled as she finished her drink she stood to throw the can away, the next couple minute were the usual Demon getting reedy to do dishes, it almost seemed like the pills didn't effect the Queen. How ever the Demoness shook her head and fanned herself

"Soulie it is hot in here or is it just me?" she asked as she traded her hand for a book and fanned herself feeling slightly lightheaded "Oh i think it;s just you" He spoke his crimson eye's narrowing, his dark planning working. Demon leaned against the counter her breathing growing deeper as she squeezed her legs shut and bit her lip "T-The fuck?" She breathed walking wobbly to the fridge she took out can of booze "what the fuck did they put in here" She spoke before setting the thing on the counter, "I feel like I-I" she was silent for a minute before she turned and moved towards the male her finger's playing with the bottom of his shirt "Soulie~". Soul's grin grew wider , it worked, he was a fucking genius "Yea Demon?" He asked the smirk changing to an amused one, Demon bit her lip as she squeezed her legs shut to slow the throbbing between them "Hn, you used my pills didn't;t you?" She purred the woman practically dripping wet, she leaned against him her lips pressed against his neck before she sank her fangs in "Mmnn forget the foreplay "She breathed against the bite mark "Fuck me now"

. Soul chuckled "I don;t know what you mean" He spoke s he grabbed her ass and lifted her up onto the counter "Your already dripping against your pant's, Damn" the pill effects surprising the Devil some what "It's your fault not mine" She spoke giving a growl "Hn fucking hell" She spoke her breathing uneasy "Soul fuck hell I will murder you after this she spoke squeezing her legs shut again before chuckling"Hn you can always lick me clean and get me wetter~ "She purred. The Devil smirked "Since I caused this i think i can do you that favor" he smirked as he pulled her skinny jeans off and her panties the two clothing item dropped to the kitchen floor below, Soul not wanting to bend over the whole time slipped down to his knees the cloths below offered some cushioning between his knees and the hard floor "Spread your leg's" He spoke his hands rested on her licked her lip's as she did as told spreading her legs for the Devil, bringing one of her legs up and rested it on the counter, she leaned back against the cabinets careful not to slip off, arching her body hot and wanting, her breathing deep, she ran a hand from her chest down over her stomach to her heat the simple touch made her gasp.

The Devil couldn't;t wait as he gave a growl and pushed her hand away , lowering his head he ran his tongue across the heated flesh, pressing his tongue pushed into the wet folds and moved up and down, his partner arched her back gasping as his tongue worked her heated warmth, her lips parted in a silent moan or scream, her chest rose and fell with each breath her finger's laced into his white locks "Mmnnn Soulie" Demon moaned her eye's opening s she looked down and watched his tong run over her pussy watched him bite and growl, she arched her back closed her eye's tight once again as he pushed deeper, her legs shaking slightly s her hands ran threw his hair slightly pushing him farther, using the handle of the cabinets she hooked her heels into them forcing her to keep her legs open her hips giving a buck as she chanted his name quietly, it had been true what she said there inside was the smallest innocent part of her fixed and ready for him to rip and claim. Once he was satisfied the Devil stood up licking his lips of his saliva and her juices, he grabbed her his hand on the back of her head , pressing a hungry and rough kiss to her lips.

He forced his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed his pants and fiddled with them to get them off,Demon moaned into the kiss as her tongue battled against his , she could taste herself on his , her hands had pushed up under his shirt her finger tips played and brushed over his chest, Bakura gave a snort and growl her hunger , her need to have him inside her was turning the Devil on as well he didn't want to waist any more time. Finally getting his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped the heated Devil freed himself forced himself into the tight passage, to his surprise with the Demoness being so wet it went easier then expected, he slid deeper and deeper "A-Ah! F-Fuck!" The Demoness yelled giving a light growl of pain, he'd taken the little innocence away as warm blood trickled from gave a growl and pulled her closer as he sank into her completely as they stayed still , her body getting used to the sensation of being filled , she lend forward and licked , middle at her partner's pale neck more or less a signal telling him to move.

A growl let the male as the bronze demon licked over his flesh , leaning over her against her shoulder his tongue ghosted over her sun kissed skin as he began to move bucking his hips. The Demoness closed her eye's as he started to move the first few thrusts were slightly painful "Ah... ahn fuck" she mumbled as he thrusted inside of her how ever in time the pain completely subsides and was replaced with sinful pleasure Demon wrapped her arms around his torso her own head over his shoulder as painful growls became moans her legs wrapped around his waist, turning her head the Demoness licks and nipped at his neck once more soft bites along the crook of his neck. The Devil was in a sinful bliss as he fucked the girl , how ever he need to speed up and make her scream "Should drug...you more... often"He gave a breathless chuckle against her ear as he sped up his movements and strength , his hands slipped down and gripped her ass. Demon moaned louder at the changed speed "Y-You drug me... ahnn...like this ag-ah fuck- again I w-will... Mnnaahh!... kick you ass!".

she arched pushing herself against him harder panting her legs hugging him tighter pulling him closer to her "Oh fuck Soul harder!" She gasped, the while Devil thrusted harder and faster into her sending the Demoness's mind spinning, her hands slipped up to his hair and yanked him into a kiss her tongue pushing it's way into his mouth, her tongue getting cut by his fangs soon blood was swopped between the two mouths, pulling back a strand of a mixture of blood and saliva connected her to lounge to the Devils, she arched moaning louder "A-almost there S-Soulie" she gasped the Devil growled as he continued thrusting feeling her warm moist walls close in around him the kitchen began to spin around him giving a snarl and groan he came within the demonic woman growling against her flesh, , Demon came as well feeling his hot seed spill into her , her calling out his name is pure Devil panted and leaned his forehead against hers panting his world still spinning Demon sighed as she leaned against him as she came back down to reality "Fuck" She panted .

Bakura still had his palms on either side of her resting against the counter , he pulled back slightly to look at her licking some blood off her lip he felt satisfied that he plopped her cherry. it would have bugged him to no ends if someone else would have done it. "How can you.. still be mad.. at me hm?" He smirked between the slight pants the Demoness chuckled breathless against his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder now and sighed "Next time just one pill" she purred "I'll remember that" He grinned as he pulled away and out of her the girl giving a soft moan as he left her body, stuffing himself back into his pants he walked to the fridge and grabbed two cans of booze and the smokes on the way back to her offering her one. "Hn, nothing better then a smoke and booze after a good fucking" The demonic female spoke as she took a can and smoke from him the Devil nodded with a wide smirk "You said it, heh damn we made quite a mess".

He spoke looking down at the tiled floor blood and cum created a small girl shrugged and waved her hand "Meh I'll clean it up in a few " She spoke slipping off of the counter a little sore for her rough round "After a good shower' She snickered lighting his and her smoke with the stove burner, bringing it to her lip's she took in a deep puff "Mmmm" she chuckled before she noticed the white Devil staring off to the distance , her brow arching as she snapped her finger's in front of his face "Earth to Soul" She spoke the Devil was staring off into the distance even with the snapping finger's "Remember how all these.. Church-Suckers are so afraid of the devil?" He looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Yea?" she answered before giving a chuckle "They jump at the first sight of anything sporting horns and a tail" Bakura smirked at her "Well wouldn't it be amusing to turn a church into a Devils lair and let demons spread from it so these idiots thinks it's the apocalypse?" The Demoness thought for a minute as she swirled her can a Cheshire like grin forming on her lips "Soulie that's brilliant".

Demon snickered "However it may had to wait baby a lil' sore" She spoke the Devil nodded and sat in one of the chairs "No need to rush churches don't run" He smirkedDemon chuckled as she stood up and put her smoke out grabbing a rag she went and cleaned the mess they made up "There we go clean but smells like hot sex", "Beautiful" she heard the male speak her lavender eye;s looking towards him "Eh.. it;s going to be a sunny day today" He grumbled sticking his tongue out Soul hated sunny day's all happy seeming and the sun it;s self , fucking sun burns.."Well we can either stay indoors or go to the beach" Demon smirked knowing which answer the devil would choose "To the beach, yea of course,.." He spoke rolling his eye's , grabbing the shade he yanked it down blocking the sun out, Demon crossed her arm's s she walked over to him "I still got you into that lake" she spoke poking his nose "That's something different." He snorted "The beach is full of sun addicted idiots who have nothing better to do than to run around half naked and get sun burn" Demon shrugged "True but watching them run round half naked is a little fun" she spoke her finger's ran over the edge of the table "What's fun about that?, it's more disgusting" He grumbled "I suppose" Demon grinned as she opened the fridge taking out some left over's from the night before

"I just like all the hungry eye;s on me" she purred "Yea yea i know you enjoy it when people look at you" he rolled his eye's before looking to the Demoness who was munching on strip of meat"Don;t you get enough during your shows?" Demon shrugged "True" she spoke before swallowing the meat down licking her lips wrapping the stuff up again , heading to the fridge to slip it back into the fridge "Oh and Soulie you'll have to run to the store we are almost out of booze" She pointed to the single can that sat on the shelf he looked into the fridge and nodded as he stood up and grabbed the last can "Alright I'll go later this evening" he headed to the living room, the Demoness blinked and looked after him before following him into the living room "Hey how come you get the last can?". "Because I can " He spoke flopping down onto the couch turning the television on, the demon queen frowned as she crawled onto the couch "No way i want some Soulie, come ooonn".

Bakura smirked at her "I was faster so I get the shit" He spoke holding the booze out for the woman reach The Demoness frowned and huffed as she reached for it "Well nature can suck it" She spoke leaning farther , a little to far as she fell over her, face first on his lap "This isn't funny"she mumbled into his clothing he looked down at her and blinked before smirking and setting the can on her head as he stretched "Your just to slow" He spoke, Demon grinned as she snatched the can from onto of her head while he was stretching "Well forgive me for having huge tit's" she spoke taking a sip as she swung her leg over his lap, Bakura not being the once to share, he snatched the can from her and began to chug it down fast enough that some dripped from the corner of his grinned as she licked the bit of booze that had dripped, giving a belch he crushed the can and tossed it to the side before looking down at her chest "... stay like that" he spoke looking around he leaned forward and grabbed an older can of booze , he slipped the can between her boobs and smirked "who needs a table" He chuckled tapping the can Demon rolled her eyes chuckling as she reached up , gripping her breasts she squeezed her boobs together crushing the can making the liquid inside to over flow. Bakura watched the booze flow over her breasts and soak her shirt , reaching up he gripped her can crushing mound and leaned his head down running his tongue along her booze soaked flesh before biting her soaked shirt.

She moaned as she leaned her head back "Mmmnnn baby~" he grinned as he licked her skin clean and bit her nipple threw the top drawing blood, Demon lips parted in a silent yell leaning forwards slightly looking down at her top"Awe damn it Soulie you bit threw my top" She spoke , also pulling the can from between her boobs "You are so stealing me a new one ". "Not a problem" He spoke smirking "I need to get more booze later any way" he spoke watching as she slipped off of his lap, pulling the top off and sat beside him "Besides" she spoke "I was thinking about getting a new look". Soul rose a brow "Like?" he asked as the Queen shrugged "I don't know something different, you pick" She spoke standing and turning she she could sit on his lap with her back to his chest, looking from side to side the Demoness reached down and grabbed the remote from in-between the cushions."Something I pick? hm".

Soul spoke as he begun to think of something , maybe something tight, black then the thought hit him of her in tight Gothic clothing a smirk appearing across his face. Demon sighed there was nothing much on so she settled for criminal minds "We should go to those Gothic shops then" He watched the screen, a show that he actually like, this was rare but still possibly. "What is it about today?. Rape again or some freaked psycho who leaved his victims without their organs?". Demon clicked the guide button on the remote to read the description of the show. "Hmm its about a killer who was kidnapping his victims, skinning them and making a human suite out of them, he killed mostly woman' she spoke before placing the remote down. She thought for minute about the 'Goth' look."Me in Gothic cloths?" She spoke poking his black coat "Hmm maybe". "Sounds interesting" he spoke referring to the show that was currently on, his attention was drawn as he watched her poke at his coat. "Why don't you try it on?, it looks better when you wear nothing but the thing" A sly look passed over his features.

The Demoness rolled her eyes as she slip off of his lap, "Okay hand it over then" She spoke holding her hand out, him slipping the thing off and handing it to her, slipping the thing on, she ran her hands down the front of her self to smooth the the leather out over her chest. "Okay hows it look?" She asked holding her arms out "You look like that chick from Underworld" He smirked before continuing "Looks good, we should get you one for women"."Underworld.. oh, yea the movie were the vampires were against the werewolves, hm.. isn't that the one were the wolf an the vampire bang? or was that a human and.. eh ever mind" she chuckled as she turned and flopped into his lap "I have work tomorrow, blah,,, you should swing by some time, if you can control your temper" She spoke, the thought of making the other woman jealous was to funny, the living sin let out a sigh settling back against him. "What do you mean 'If I can control my temper'?" He asked raising an eye brow "It's not like I would send the club to the shadowrealm when some one brings me the wrong drink.." He grumbled she frowned and leaned up a little "You know who will be there" She spoke and crossed her arms "Judging by the last meeting it's doomed to become a huge fight, unless he misses the show".

"Tch... as long as he doesn't do anything to piss me off I wot hurt him" Bakura growled, Mariku blinked well that was odd "Really?" She spoke "Wow.. I was totally not expecting that, you feeling alright?" She placed her had on his forehead to feel his temperature "I half expected you to-" She cleared her throat ad tried to imitate his voice "I'll kick that mother fucker's ass!".He snorted "I WILL kick it, just not randomly, when I see him I will have to think of a plan..". The sin gave a roll of her eyes "Men" she spoke before letting out a snicker, closing the coat tight around herself she snuggled down into it "Mmn this thing is so warm, hehe sorry Soulie but you might not get it back" Soul watched her giving a smirk "You will get your own, so you will stop stealing my stuff". "Nope~" She sag out chuckle following as she stood from his lap, he rolled his eyes as he looked back to the television.

Demon made her way to the room looking threw her cloths "Hmm I'll have to slip on a new top can't run around topless all day, maybe my bondage mistress top..." She spoke taking the thing out of the closet looking it over, one of the few Gothic tops she did have, slipping it on and buckling the front she slipped back into the coat and headed out back into the living room, leaning over the couch, Bakura having laid down . "Tired?" she asked reaching down, playing with the hem of his shirt snapping off a lose thread. "Just bored out of my skull" he mumbled, tossing the remote to the floor below. "To bored for television?, damn well.. oh how about that idea you had earlier? with the people and the church, it is Sunday after all".

Bakura through about it for a little, yea it was Sunday and he was in the mood to case chaos plus these church goers pissed him off "Yea sounds good, let's do that", she nodded and headed to the room grabbing the Sennen Rig from the right side of the bed and the Rod from the left which was slipped into one of her belt loops. Once back into the living room she dropped the Ring onto his chest, it took it;s place around the spirits neck as he stood from the couch, following her to the door "I need my coat" He spoke extending a hand to take it, Demon frowned "Awe some on Soulie, please ca I wear it?" She pouted frowning, the male rolled his eyes "Fine.. until we get to the store ad buy you your own" She grinned and wrapped the coat around her more.

"Hn thanks Soulie~" She purred "H we get their early enough we can watch the scatter like cockroaches out of the place maybe trample each-other" Soul smirked looking at her form the side "Who said we will let the leave the Church alive?" Marku grinned a rather dark grin "Ohhh i just love the way you think Soulie' She snickered as they continued, after a quick stop at the store Mariku sporting off her own new leather coat, a red shiny upside down cross on the back , a few zipper and buckles they headed to the Church, getting there just as the bells rang. Demon placed her had onto the huge arched doors "Hmm we need to find something to keep these shut tight". Bakura ran a cool finger over the wood, which seemed to fade slightly with his touch "A piece of woo ad some shadows is all we need" Demon nodded as she gave the area a once over with her eyes "Bingo".

She spoke slipping the sennen rod from her belt loop pointing it towards a large bored that was laying against the fence. A bum had been under it, blinked and ran off as it moved from it's position, Mariku chuckled as she moved it against the arched doors, the shadows turning into large goblin like monsters. "Come on Soulie" she spoke tugging on his arm "To the back entrance"Nodding he entered the Church threw the back entrance, once inside he watched the pathetic fools making googly eyes at the priest and the statues, smirking he walked up behind the windbag and pushed him out of the way sending the elderly man down the concrete satires , his leg and arm snapping as he hit the podium when held the holy book, giving a yell the man looked up watching the crimson eyed male, and watched as the bronze blond walked up to his side and took her place "Sinners! sinners in our holy home!' he yelled as the people stood from their seats and made a run for the door , trampling the priest as they did so.

Demon chuckled and licked her lips "Hn, damn mister Satan already have them running" she smirked brushing some hair over her shoulder. "Ad I;m just getting started" he spoke as a dark smirk spread across Bakura's lips, shadows crawled along the ground like black bolts of lightning and drug the people back on their seats, holding them there , holding here limbs, body and heads in place so their attention were on the two."Church was cancelled today cause we have problems reaching god". he spoke holing his hand up towards one of the statues before it took a placed behind his back , along with the other "But, we have a very special guest today who's not too shy to show himself".

Bakura smirked as his crimson eyes gave a glow,the large Jesus statue behind him begun to slowly melt, the people screamed and wiggled in their seats trying to get away, some even cried. Claws ripped threw the statues chest from the side, a monstrous creature ripped its way free from the saints chest Demon chuckled watching the mortal smirking her ass off she could smell the fear from them as she stood just along Soul watching the site as the Sennen rod's eye glew the walls of the church becoming dark and cold to were they could see their breath. Soul smirked as he heard a woman scream 'Satan!", a man screamed next "This is the apocalypse!", Bakura could just chuckle as the creature came forth and crouched beside him, his had rested on the things head."You people only believe in what you see. What makes you think this should be Satan? this is just a dumb demon".

He pushed the creatures had away as a demonstration "You all say your believe in god, yet none of you has ever seen this god. Perhaps i should open your eyes a little wider for the truth, for the truth is that true evil looks like a human and not like demon." as he spoke shadows begun to swarm around his body like angry bees , his hands coming from behind his back lifting up to chest height, the people within the bleachers begun to slowly understand his words the looks of loss and hopelessness coming upon smirked watching as the shows appeared all swarming around the male , lifting her hand up "And!" the demonic beauty swung it down like a woman would at a drag race 'Let the show begin!" she called out as the shadows seemed to explode threw out the Church swarming giving their ghostly cries which were mixed with the cried of the mortals.

Lifting her other arm the godly statues around them began to cry blood , from their centers tons of demonic creature busted threw falling into the place like hellish water falls The demoness noticed some instruments laying near the steps, smirking she called forth gruesome, slimy goblin like demons, taking the items they begun to play a creepy, deathly tune, "This is hell!, this is hell!" One of the mortals screamed "Yes" Demon chuckled her tongue running over the eye of Ra "This is hell~". laughed as the shadows completely turned into something like snakes, the heads were littered with fangs and began to rip the people apart, devouring their organs and first always ripping their hearts out. The snakes even fought a little over the bodies the people who did not get devoured had to suffer from watching.

Bakura arched a brow as a small boy who had escaped from the shadows hold was running blindly and had bummed into him. Soul grinned as he snatched the boy up from the floor by the back of his shirt as he tried to get away, smirking he tossed the child onto the bible, his hand gripping the boys small neck. Soul held his hand above the boy who was kicking, screaming ad crying slowly the white devil ripped the soul from the young males body, silencing him, his limbs going chuckled licking her fangs at the bloody mess, blood flying every which way, she lifted her heel allowing a fanged snake to pass, she chuckled arching her brow at the child watching as his soul was stripped from his little body. The Demonic female grinned this was perfect she was home in this, the scents the screams t was all heating her up i more ways than one, one of the women stood yelling apparently the boy had been her son, in mid sentence one of the fanged snakes and slithered its way into her mouth and down bursting threw the mortals chest, bones, blood and meat flying out, a spot landed onto the demoesses cheek, she licked it off as she closed her eye's.

The slimy goblin like monsters still playing the deathly creepy music, She spun walking down the steps, dancing her way threw the mast of snakes , bodies and demons ,blood splashing onto her body from the dark animals and her bashing the humans heads in with the rod who managed to leaned against the melted statue watching as the demons demolished the Church the dark creatures now devouring the corpses, slithering threw them "Now that was a success" He spoke going to brush his hand threw his hair, how ever he noticed some blood on his palm, shrugging he ran it threw any way "Yes I have to agree" She chuckled snapping as the demons switched to a slower or mysterious tune, Demon chuckling stooping and taking a seat at the altar leaning back and crossing her legs watching the dissolving chaos "Hn, remember all their faces?" The Demonic Queen laughed as she picked up one of the snakes and let it crawl from one of her hand to the other over and over before placing the dangerous shadow creature down. She saw two starting hissing at each other over a baby's body.

"Ah, Ah there is enough to go around now be good shadow creatures and finish your meal".Soul watched the snakes with a smirk. "scolding the kids?" he chuckled darkly and licked his lips free from some blood. "Now i think there is no church which can be tainted more than this once." He looked at all the hellish writing on the walls and the shadows which crawled like maggots through all the corpses, not one mortal survived or escaped. "Oh yes they are just like their father" She teased, standing up she looked out across the Church, before a dark grin appeared on her face, looking down at the bible, which the dead child laid upon, the ultimate sin, the true big 'Fuck you' into the lords face."hn, I know how we can make it even worse" She sang out as she skipped to him, her eyes looked towards the podium the back to him as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and yanked him down into a growling kiss, pressing against him at first Soul rose a brow as she kissed him, putting two and two together he smirked against her lips , his hands grabbing a tight hold of her ass, his tongue pushing into her mouth swirling with hers "Good idea" he mumbled into the kiss, saliva beginning to drip down his and her chins her hand slid down gripping at his crotch.

The male gave a deep growl at the squeeze, once again they attacked each other with fearsome kisses, growling , tongues lapping at each other. Mariku stopped as she bumped into the podium that held the bloody bible, reaching behind herself she shoved the child's body off of it thing thing making dull thump when hitting the ground Soul pressed Demon back farther , pressing her back onto the podium so that she was now laying on top of the bible gripping at her corset pulling it down as he did so, Mariku gave a shiver when her back hit the cool bloody pages her breasts giving a bounce once the tight material had been moved. Soul grinned, the thought of the ultimate sin, what they were about to do made the hair on his neck stand leaning down he ran his cool tongue against her right breast hungerly his tongue circled her nipple before biting down on to it drawling blood.

His thumb working her left. She brushed her finger's threw his bloody hair moaning , her head laying back looking above them, painted on the ceiling was a moral of the lord. Smirking the demoness gave the picture the one fingered salute before her legs wrapped around his hips "Ahnn yes Soulie" She looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a few seconds a dark smirk covered his face, showing off his sharp blood stained razor like teeth, her chest smeared in saliva and blood, just as his mouth was, "Forgive me father, but I'm gonna sin~" He mused in a mocking voice as he pressed his clothed boner against her making the woman arch she could feel him throb threw the thin material of her black laced thong. Bakura pushed her skirt up around her middle, his finger's hooking into the rim of the thong he pulled it down, the thing slipped down hanging on the tip of her boot the devil halted his actions as he took in a deep breath of her scent.

Licking his lips s his finger's slipped against her feeling her wet warm folds rub against the bottom of his pointer and middle, watching as her juices covered his finger grinned at his words before she arched giving a groan feeling his finger's touch and crease her folds, each stroke made her fire grow brighter and brighter. A grow of disapproval left her as his finger's moved away from her body a thin line of her juices connecting the two, smirking he licked his fingers clean of her , his eyes never left the blood covered bronze skinned beauty as his hand lowered and unbuckled his belt, pulling the zipper down for free his hard on. Demon looked down ad purred watching as he freed himself, purring she placed her hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs for him her face covered in a deep blush Soul grinned as he stepped up onto the priests corpse , a sake slithering quickly from it's his hand at the base of his cock the Devil took her slow, yet hard making her bounce "Mhrr... yes" his crimson eyes closed as he was completely inside the warm little passage.

"Sweet Satan, you're dripping" he groaned quietly, his hands took hold of her breasts once more rolling the sore bitten nipple between his pointer and middle fingers. A deep moan left the woman as she felt the blunt tip of his cock press against her and slowly into her, the Demoness gave a moan as he filled her , her back arching on the bloody pages of the bible, Bakura began to rock his hips fucking the female starting off slow and hard gaining speed with each passing second. Demons body bounced with his thrusts, her head laid back on hand gripped the tearing blood pages, the other gripped the males shoulder "A-Ahhnnn yess dr-rippig wet just for the devil himself" She moaned her voice bouncing with each move he made "M, harderr fuck me harderr Souliee".

She gaspedBakura growled as he bucked his hips harder into her, her walls were as hot as hell, leaning down his tongue ran across her neck, up to her ear, the tip tracing it as he gave a extra hard buck making her give a high pitched gasp "Mhrr... the devil ... eh" he panted against her ear, smirking as the pages of the bible began to tear under her body "Then this makes you, the Devils bitch" her chuckled biting down onto her ear, pulling her closer enjoying the mixed smells of blood and her perfume. Her arms wrapped around him as she gave another loud moan, her hands fisting the shoulder of his coat, her legs wrapping tighter around his hips , as his fangs bit into her ear lobe, her own fangs sank into his neck, moaning against the flesh her walls grew tighter around him, their necks and lobs now covered in bloody bite marks the devil pulled back from her his hands taking hold of her breasts stopping them in mid bounce groping them before they slid down to her hips.

His crimson eyes gave a slight glow as he looked around the church once again before falling back onto her."Hrn.. I wanna see them.. hah.. Trying to pray in this church, hn.. Again." He smirked fangly, ruthlessly hitting her g-spot with every deep thrust he made, each harder than the last Demon grinned leaning her head back her eyes taking one look around the sinned Church filled to the rim with demonic energies however her thoughts were interrupted with the pounding of her sweet spot, making her call out the devils name "A-Ahn fuck , yes right there slam me right there!"She moaned, each growing louder than the last.

Bakura continued each powerful thrust, her moist walls closing in on him, squeezing him he couldn't last any longer as he came deep within her giving a deep moan which slowly morphed into a warmth of him spread threw her body, that pushed her over the edge as she came as well, her hot juices running threw her body , her falling back against the now unholy book, a book of sins, almost screaming out his name , the large cross behind them, giving and falling landing upside down and fall caused the candle to fall over , fire began to burn around and on the upside down cross, truly a hellish scene. Mariku panting lazily reached up and hooked a finger into his collar and yanked him down pressing a tried kiss to his lips.

Soul was able to get a few breaths in before his lips were covered by her's, his pressed back into the kiss like a tired hungry beast, high from the sex, smell of blood and fire inside the church, palling away with a string of saliva connecting them for a short few seconds he gave her a smirk "You think god would forgive us?~". She chuckled at the question before looking over at the now jelled like blood and half eaten corpses and blood stained bones to the upside down burned cross and the sinned book "Tch, fuck no" She laughed her hand sliding from his hair over his cheek and off as she leaned up cursing as a page stuck to her back he chuckled and ripped the page off, stuffing it into the melted Jesus mouth. "Good, I like making new enemies".

chuckled the devil s he pulled out of her and closed his pants. taking his pack of cigarettes from his pocket the male took two out and handed her one "I'd say our work here is done" He spoke as he lit his."Hn I'd say so" she chuckled as she used the end of his smoke to light her's , taking a puff she watched as the small demonic creatures crawled back into the lords statues, each one melting afterwards."Hm have any ideas on what to do now mister Satan?" she asked as she fixed herself up, closing her pants and brushing her fingers threw her golden locks to straighten it up a bit "Hmm.." He puffed some smoke and began to think.

" We get some beer, pizza and horror movies and steal some babies from the hospital. So that we can watch some movies and after that play some baby badminton." He smirked already thinking about it. "Sounds like a plan to me " Chuckled the demoness "Only this time I want the red racket you use the blue one this time" She grinned leaving the church the church with the devil, her hand slipping into his the other busy holding her smoke "Hmm we can also stop at the video store and rent some movies, perhaps pet cemetery?"She suggested "Hah fuck soul if we ever reproduced that would be our kid" laughed the demoness as she flicked the butt of her smoke into a sewer drain.

Bakura grimaced at the thought of it "Uhg.. I don't want to think of anything growing from my seed, I hate children" He spoke his own smoke still between his lips, the faint sound of fire engines in the back ground as he continued with her "I know know they are useless and just sit there and cry" she chuckled, and rested against his shoulder , the sun giving into the moon , blocks behind them the firemen and officer's were able to put out the walking into the building , covering his mouth "What... kind of creature could do .. this." the officer's and fire men all stepped back, this would only be the start of Hell on earth


End file.
